Pencils
by Bikou
Summary: Funny how little things like pencils can be so wrong. And how people can twist things to seem completely different from how they really are.


_**Pencils**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Maybe for Easter...

Sasuke and Sakura entered the classroom ,preparing to take the written portion of the Sannin exams. They moved to sit down when Sasuke noticed something.

"Sakura, go lock the door. We don't want to be interrupted during the test." Sakura nodded and went to close the door. Meanwhile, out in the hall:

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi walked down the hall, chatting aimlessly. Except Kakashi, who was,of course, buried in his Icha Icha Paradise book. They got outside Sasuke's and Sakura's room just in time to hear the lock click into place.

"What the hell do they need to lock the door for?" Ino shouted. Shikamaru looked up. "They don't want to be disturbed, obviously." Ino rolled her eyes.

Sasuke's pencil broke. He stood up. His eyes darted around the room. Were was the damn pencil sharpener? Sakura noticed. She motioned with her hand.

"Over there." He nodded and walked over. He still couldn't find it. Damn, where was the thing? Sakura sighed and stood up. She walked over.

"Right there." He tried to follow her finger, but he still couldn't find it. Exasperated, Sakura began to shout. "Look, it's right there! See the hole? Put it there!"

"Look, it's right there!See the hole?Put it there!"Shikamaru's eyebrows rose an inch. Kakashi's eye momentarily left the pages of his book. Naruto looked confused. Ino exploded. "WHAT! What the hell is she doing to my Sasuke-kun?!"

Angry, Sasuke jammed the pencil in, pushing it in so far the pencil sharpener made a high-pitched squealing sound. Sakura jammed her hands over her ears. "Ow! Don't push it in so hard! Be more gentle!" Sasuke obliged. Sakura walked over to the window, where a breeze moved over her, cooling her down. "Oooh, that feels so good," she exclaimed, moving closer to the open window.

"Ow! Don't push it in so hard! Be more gentle!" Ino's eyes practically popped out of her head. After a small pause, Sakura could be heard again. "Oooh, that feels so good!" Hinata blushed ferociously. Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Kakashi lowered his book to stare at the door. Naruto just looked confused.

Suddenly a bee flew in. "Uh, Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly. She HATED bees! He ignored her. The bee flew right at her, attracted by her bright pink hair. "Sasuke!" She yelled desperately. Running from the bee, she began to pant heavily. "SASUKE!!"

"Sasuke!" pantpantpantpantpantpantpantpantpant "SASUKE!!"

Ino jumped five feet in the air. "I am going in there!" Kakashi closed his book and put it away. He grabbed Ino and held her back. Naruto looked around, taking note of Ino being hysterical, Shikamaru's jaw practically on the floor, Hinata blushing ferociously, and Kakashi actually having put his book away."Ooooooh," was all he could say, before he began blushing to rival Hinata.

Sasuke whirled around at her shriek, managing to have a very unSasuke-like moment, tripping over her chair and landing right on top of her, his lips accidentally pressing against hers. Her eyes went wide with shock. "Did-did you just kiss me?" She asked. He bent his head and kissed her again. Then he helped her up."Sasuke, does this mean...that you..." She was afraid to ask it.

"Yes," he replied simply. Her brain haulted. Sasuke loved her. Whoa. Then she couldn't help shouting out, "Sasuke loves me! Cha!" He shook his head, silently laughing at her.

"Sasuke loves me! Cha!" Ino squirmed free and rammed the door.

"The test," he reminded her. "Oh, right!" She scrambled into her chair. Just as Sasuke sat down, a very angry Ino burst in,followed by Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kakashi.

"What is going on in here?!" They both just stared at her like she had two heads.

* * *

Ok, this was my first fanfiction! I hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews saying people liked it, I'll do a Naru/Hina one like this. So please review if you liked it! And no flames, please. 


End file.
